


Solo sogni.

by feeltheromance



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Collars, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, M/M, Male Slash, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheromance/pseuds/feeltheromance
Summary: Si riaddormentano con i corpi intrecciati l’uno con l’altro, così che di lì a poche ore si sveglieranno perché uno si sposterà con tutto il peso sulla mano dell’altro, o perché Credence tirerà per sbaglio una gomitata nelle costole di Percival, e quando succederà entrambi benediranno il fastidio di essere svegliati dal corpo vivo del proprio amante, invece che da un ricordo nero.





	Solo sogni.

**Author's Note:**

> idk sogni, incubi, dolcezza e smut I guess

 

Credence dorme pochissimo le prime notti che è ospite da Mr. Graves, terrorizzato dall’essere abbandonato di nuovo.

Si sveglia ogni ora, dorme poco e male, fa incubi su incubi in cui l’obscurus gli porta via Mr. Graves, Mary Lou lo riporta alla chiesa e gli auror lo uccidono, di nuovo.

Ogni volta che si sveglia in preda al terrore fa del suo meglio per essere il più silenzioso possibile così da non svegliare Mr. Graves, e a volte ci riesce, dato che è da quando è nato che si esercita a scomparire e non farsi sentire né vedere da nessuno. Altre volte si sveglia gemendo o urlando, scosso dalle convulsioni, tremando stretto tra le braccia di Percival, che non lo lascia fin quando non si calma.

“Shh, shh, va tutto bene. Calmati Credence, sei qui con me, va tutto bene, sei al sicuro.”

E Credence ogni volta torna a dormire con il senso di colpa stretto addosso come una seconda coperta, e la paura folle di riaddormentarsi.  
Per quanto si sforzi di restare sveglio e affrontare la notte da solo, è sempre troppo sfiancato dal dolore, dalla fatica e dalla stanchezza, e ricade ogni volta nelle braccia di Morfeo, mentre si trova stretto tra quelle forti e rassicuranti di Percival.

Nonostante gli abbracci confortanti, i baci a fior di pelle e le carezze, Credence non riesce a vincere la paura. Avere Percival che lo tiene stretto contro il proprio petto aiuto tanto, ma non è abbastanza. Ha subìto troppo per troppo tempo perché poche notti lo guariscano del tutto.

La sua guarigione sarà lenta, un’agonia senza fine. Lo sente.

Ma Percival è lì con lui, è vivo, è salvo, è reale. E questo basta.

 

-

 

I primi mesi sono sfiancanti per entrambi.

Nessuno dei due dorme decentemente e non riescono a ricordare quando è stata l’ultima volta che hanno avuto una notte di sonno ininterrotto- non insieme, perché quello non è mai accaduto. Si sono consociuti in un momento oscuro, e dormire sonni tranquilli non è mai stata una possibilità.

Le pozioni non servono a niente, l’alcol dei no-maj ogni tanto aiuta, ma non può risolvere del tutti i problemi e inoltre Credence non ne sopporta l’odore: troppo forte, si sente ancora troppo debole per buttare giù una cosa che brucia a quel modo.

 

Vive nel senso di colpa perenne –peggio di quanto ha sempre fatto, almeno,- e Graves non riesce a fargli capire che non è colpa sua se è travolto dagli incubi e dai ricordi, ma il ragazzo non riesce a dargli retta, non può.

Le parole sono confortanti, e molto. Avere qualcuno che lo culla e gli sussurra frasi dolci all’orecchio è una meraviglia a cui ancora non si è abituato.

Ma come può crederci? Mary Lou diceva che nel suo corpo albergava il male, e da quando lei è morta – _uccisa, assassinata_ , da lui stesso,- Credence ha fatto solo cose orribili, ancora più orribili del semplice pensare a come sarebbe stato poggiare le mani sul corpo di Mr. Graves, come faceva quando lei era ancora in vita. Allora era quello il suo peccato più grande. Ma poi Credence ha ucciso, peccato di violenza, di lussuria, _oh,_ così tanta lussuria, e di vanità- chi si crede di essere per tenere Graves tutto per sé? Non lo merita, come non ha mai meritato niente che non fossero le cinghiate sulla schiena che gli aprivano la pelle e non lo facevano dormire per giorni e-

“Smettila di pensare.”

La voce dolce, ma decisa, di Percival lo risveglia dal suo rimuginare e si accorge di avere le mani strette a pugno contro il petto dell’uomo, la testa che gli gira nonostante sia sdraiato, e il labbro spaccato perché lo stava stringendo troppo forte tra i denti.

“Non ci riesco-“

“Certo che ci riesci,” il suo tono si addolcisce, “E se non ce la fai, almeno non pensare al passato. Pensa al futuro. A domani, a tra un anno, a tutto quello che c’è che ti aspetta.” Lo bacia sulla fronte, senza mai lasciarlo andare e Credence ne è così grato, non ha idea di come faccia Percival a sapere sempre di cosa ha bisogno, ma in qualche modo è così, ed è la benedizione più grande della sua vita.

Rimane in silenzio per qualche minuto, regolando il proprio respiro, modulandolo sul ritmo delle carezze.

“Non lasciarmi.”

Non riesce quasi a finire la frase, che la risposta arriva immediata, “Mai. Per niente al mondo. Credence, nessuno ti abbandonerà mai più.”

Sospira, stremato ma appena più rilassato, “Prometti.”

“Prometto,” subito, di nuovo, “Non ti lascio. Ti tengo al sicuro, non lascerò che ti facciano altro male e non sarai mai più solo. Sei mio adesso.”

Credence si addormenta tremando, il petto di Percival solido contro la sua schiena, le sue braccia forti strette attorno a lui a proteggerlo (da tutto, da tutti) e una sua mano nella sua, tenuta vicino alle proprie labbra per sentirne la presenza immediatamente.

 

Gli incubi sono un modo che la mente ha per buttare fuori il male, la malattia e i traumi. È una cosa buona che Credence abbia gli incubi, orribile sì, ma una cosa buona. È fortunato che la sua mente stia tentando di guarirsi, anche se forse non ci riuscirà mai davvero.

 

In breve tempo a entrambi si disegnano minacciose occhiaie scure sul viso, che non sembrano intenzionate ad andarsene presto.

Credence vive le sue giornate sentendosi mangiare vivo dalla colpa, dall’oscurità e dai fantasmi di Mary Lou e di tutti quelli che ha ferito o ucciso. Quando tutto diventa troppo e non riesce più a respirare, con l’ultimo briciolo di lucidità rimastagli afferra tra le dita tremanti il medaglione a forma di Boccino d’oro che gli ha regalato Percival, un paio di mesi dopo l’inizio della loro convivenza.

“Il Boccino d’oro è l’elemento più importante del Quidditch, lo sport più praticato nel mondo magico. In breve, ci sono tre tipi di palle in gioco e quella che vale di più è il Boccino. Il giocatore che lo cattura fa immeditamanete vincere la sua squadra e la partita viene dichiarata chiusa.” Aveva spiegato, mentre gli allacciava il ciondolo al collo, provocandogli orribili flashback e bellissimi brividi sulla schiena, “Il Boccino è furbo, veloce e desiderato da tutti. A prima vista potrebbe sembrare piccolo e di poco conto, ma è l’esatto contrario.” Aveva fatto una pausa, guardandolo negli occhi, “Tu me lo ricordi.”

Il vecchio ciondolo, quello a forma di triangolo, quello che gli era stato dato _dall’altro_ , era stato distrutto nella furia dell’obscurus. E se così non fosse stato, Credence lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi a mani nude.

 

-

 

A volte gli incubi sono molto vividi, il che li rende fortunatamente sopportabili, perché razionalizzabili.

Quando invece sono sogni fatti solo di sensazioni, senza forme certe o una trama vera e propria, quello è il peggio. Credence si sveglia madido di sudore, con un urlo bloccato in gola, che gli scappa appena riesce a respirare di nuovo. Sempre più spesso Percival è sopra di lui che gli tiene fermi i polsi, per evitare che si faccia del male. Sempre più spesso, Percival è pronto prima ancora che Credence si svegli. Da quando condividono lo stesso letto, l’auror ha imparato a riconoscere i suoi movimenti, i suoi gemiti di dolore, e il suono del suo respiro che si blocca. Il suo sonno si è fatto ancora più leggero, così che possa essere sempre pronto ad aiutare Credence il più in fretta possibile, anche nella nebbia del sonno.

Quando il ragazzo si sveglia terrorizzato e immobilizzato, a volte continua a urlare per un po’, fin quando Percival non esclama “ _Lumo_ s _!_ ” e una luce bianca e delicata gli illumina il volto.

“Sono io, Credence, shh, sono qui, sei salvo, stai bene. Vieni da me, è tutto okay, era solo un sogno, ci sono io.”

E man mano che gli spasmi di Credence si trasformano in tremore, Percival riesce finalmente a prenderlo tra le braccia e tenerlo al sicuro dal mondo intero. Credence si aggrappa alla sua t-shirt, a volte la morde mentre urla. Ma il profumo di Percival lo circonda, forte e rassicurante e _suo_.

E Credence si riaddormenta, con il viso rigato di lacrime che si asciugano tirandogli la pelle.

 

-

 

Una notte ha un incubo strano, mai fatto niente del genere prima.

Si trova nella chiesa, la sua vecchia chiesa, ed è inginocchiato nella prima fila di panche a pregare. Non c’è nessun altro a parte il prete, in piedi dietro al pulpito, di fronte a lui.

Solo che il prete non è solo un prete.

È Percival. È Percival, ma non è Percival.

Lo sente, sa che non è il _suo_ Percival.

Ma Credence non può parlare, né muoversi o chiamare aiuto: si sente senza speranza come quando viveva con Mary Lou, sempre in silenzio, sempre ad addossarsi tutte le colpe, senza nessuno che lo credesse o aiutasse. Invisibile.

Ed è invisibile allo stesso modo anche qui, quando Percival-che-non-è-Percival si sposta da dietro il pulpito per raggiungerlo e fermarsi a pochi passi di distanza. Credence vorrebbe alzarsi e prenderlo a pugni, svelare di nuovo quei capelli biondi per poterglieli strappare e farlo pentire di tutto quello che gli ha fatto. Ma non fa niente, perché così gli è stato insegnato. E Percival-che-non-è-Percival gli rivolge un sorriso rivoltante e prende ad aprirsi i pantaloni.

Credence non può che guardarlo, sconvolto e sente una nausea e un calore che salgono allo stesso modo dentro di lui, inondandolo contemporaneamente. L’uomo si tira fuori dai pantaloni eleganti e si tiene in mano, duro, rosso e caldo, Credence lo sente quasi contro la propria lingua, tanto che schiude le labbra senza riuscire a fermarsi, facendo sogghignare il mostro, “Lo so che lo vuoi, lo sappiamo entrambi, ma ti piace mostrarlo, mh?”

Credence vorrebbe lasciare libero l’obscurus così lo lacererebbe. Ma tutto quello che fa è sporgersi, ancora in ginocchio e prenderlo tutto tra le labbra, più che può, subito, così tanto che si sente soffocare di piacere, nausea, rabbia, dolore, calore e semplicemente soffocare.

 

“ _Credence!”_

Nel limbo in cui è intrappolato non riesce a capire se ha ancora un corpo fatto di carne, di oscurità o se è semplicemente morto.

“Credence, svegliati! Ti prego- svegliati, è solo un incubo, respira-“ la voce rotta di Percival gli arriva lontana, soffice nonostante la paura che la attanaglia.

Realizza distrattamente che le mani di Percival stanno tremando sul suo viso, e non l’ha mai sentito così. Percival è sempre quello forte, quello che lo sostiene, quello che lo mantiene integro. Percival non trema.

Tutt’a un tratto sente il dolore bruciante che dal petto sale fino alla gola e urla, o almeno cerca di farlo, ma non esce nulla dalle sue labbra, se non un gemito sofferente.

“Respira piano, con me, Credence guardami.” La presa sul suo viso si fa più salda anche se le mani di Percival continuano a tremare, “Segui me, insipira,” e lo fa, esagerando i movimenti per essere imitato, “Espira, fuori,” di nuovo, “Provaci, ascoltami, inspira,” Credence prova a seguirlo ma è difficile, quasi impossibile, non ha più sensibilità nel corpo, si sente formicolare ovunque e la piccola luce vicino al viso di Percival gli fa girare la testa.

“Bravissimo, continua, di nuovo,” Percival lo segue, continua a respirare con lui e Credence si concentra a guardare le sue labbra e seguirne i movimenti. Insipira, espira, inspira, espira. Potrebbero essere andati avanti così per ore, non ne ha idea. Il dolore sordo al petto man mano si calma, lasciando dietro di sè una sensazione di bruciore, come se avesse bevuto dell’acido, e lentamente inizia a riprendere coscienza del proprio corpo. Ogni muscolo fa male, si sente indolenzito e dolorante allo stesso tempo e trema come una foglia. Prima che possa parlare gli ci vuole qualche minuto.

“Bravissimo, così va meglio, vero?”

Solo ora nota che Percival è a cavalcioni su di lui, seduto su di lui con tutto il suo peso mentre cercava di tenerlo fermo; le sue mani sono ancora sul suo viso, tremanti, e ha gli occhi pieni di lacrime che luccicano alla luce debole, e un’espressione di paura, che di solito si adatta meglio a Credence, sul volto.

“S…sì-“ la lingua è incollata al palato e si sente anche i muscoli del viso doloranti.

Percival si abbassa e lo bacia di slancio sulle labbra, anche se Credence non riesce ancora a ricambiare, ma almeno adesso ha la certezza di essere vivo.

“Pensavo-“ inizia Percival sulle sue labbra, “Non ti ho mai visto così- non ti svegliavi più, non respiravi- come stai?”

Credence riesce ad alzare le braccia e subito le stringe attorno a lui, portandolo ancora più vicino a sé, “S-scusami… Un incubo diverso... Stai piangendo.”

Lui ride, amaro e non risponde, ma lo guarda, e continua ad accarezzargli il viso con le mani che tremano.

Credence asciuga le lacrime sul volto dell’uomo che l’ha salvato e lo bacia sulle guance, “Non piangere, Percy. Sto bene.”

Di nuovo, Percival non risponde e di nuovo, lo bacia. È così dolce e pieno di attenzione e lo tocca così delicatamente che Credence si sente calmare e comincia a piangere nel bacio, all’inizio sono solo lacrime, poi il dolore lo sopraffà, e i ricordi del tradimento lo dilaniano e si ritrova a piangere di dolore.

“E’ passato, va tutto bene. Sei sveglio.” Sussurra Percival per tranquillizzarlo, anche se lui stesso ha il cuore in gola e lo spavento ancora stretto addosso in una morsa.

“Non lasciarmi mai,” gli esce in un gemito disperato, alto, “Non farmi mai quello che- che lui ha fatto.”

Percival lo prende tra le braccia e lo porta a sedere, in braccio a sé. Credence si fa più piccolo che può, cercando di sparire in Percival, di essere così minuscolo che nessuno, anche volendo, potrebbe mai fargli male, perché lui lo proteggerà.

“Ascoltami bene,” il suo tono è mutato di nuovo, è chiaro e deciso nonostante le lacrime che ancora gli luccicano negli occhi, “Mai. Non oserei mai. Nemmeno se mi obbligassero sotto la maledizione Imperius, nemmeno allora potrei farti una cosa simile. Hai capito?”

Annuisce, ancora in braccio a lui come un bambino che si è svegliato nel buio spaventato. Percival pensa che è davvero un bambino che non ha mai avuto le cure e l’affetto necessari, ma è anche un uomo che ha combattutto la guerra e ne è sopravvissuto.

“Sei con me adesso.” Ripete al suo orecchio, “Tutto il resto è passato. Ci sono solo io.”

Credence alza lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi stanchi e cerchiati, i capelli lunghi e morbidi spettinati dal sonno e Percival pensa che gli darà tutto il mondo e anche di più.

“Grazie,” sussurra il ragazzo baciandolo, di nuovo dolcemente, ma questa volta la cosa cambia, è diverso. Credence allaccia le braccia dietro al suo collo, disperato, e Percival lascia scorrere le mani sulla sua schiena meravigliosa, piena di cicatrici che testimoniano la sua forza e la sua storia. Credence sente le sue labbra morbide sulle proprie, la sua lingua nella sua bocca, e le sensazioni dell’incubo gli si riversano addosso di nuovo- quanto lo voleva prendere in bocca, quando voleva sentirlo e rendersi utile e dare tutto quello che aveva e poi il caldo, e in breve si ritrova a sospirare disperato tra le braccia di Percival –il _suo_ Percival,- muovendosi contro i suoi fianchi, facendo sfregare le loro erezioni l’una contro l’altra, e pregandolo.

“Prendimi.”

“Adesso? Credence, sei-“

“Ti prego, sì, ne ho bisogno,” sta pensando quasi di spostarsi e inginocchiarsi come nel sogno, per pregarlo davvero. Lo meriterebbe. “Percy- ti prego.”

Quasi mai Percival l’ha sentito così disperato. Credence ha scoperto il sesso e l’intimità relativamente da poco e sta ancora prendendo le misure, imparando, e chiedere non gli viene facile in nessun campo, figurarsi in questo. Di solito è Percival che gli chiede cosa vuole e si assicura che tutto vada bene. Quasi mai Credence l’ha stretto a sé con tale forza, baciandolo con tale passione, e ondeggiandosi con impazienza contro la sua erezione, intrappolandola contro di sé fino a sentirne la punta dove più lo vuole.

“Vieni qui.” Lo inonda di baci, di carezze, e Credence geme per la sensazione delle sue mani forti che lo tengono ancorato a sé. Non si è ancora abituato a tutto questo amore e alla sincerità con cui Percival lo guarda e lo tratta.

Si aggrappa alle sue spalle e per un po’ si accontenta di muoversi così contro di lui, con la sua stessa erezione stretta tra i loro corpi e quella di Percival tra le proprie natiche, già bagnata grazie a un semplice incantesimo. Si sposta solo per prenderlo in mano e sporcarsi le dita con il lubrificante. Percival lo guarda come fosse una visione rara e Credence arrossisce, nonostante tutto: nonostante la situazione, nonostante la nudità di entrambi, nonostante le mille volte in cui hanno fatto sesso e poi hanno fatto l’amore, e nonostante Percival sia l’unica persona che l’ha visto con ogni emozione possibile dipinta in viso.

Mostrarsi lo sconvolge ancora, ma Percival merita di vederlo senza veli.

Smette di pensare quando sente le sue labbra sul collo e le sue dita che si spostano in basso sulla sua schiena.

“No, lascia. Faccio io,” lo ferma con un sorriso leggero.

“Oh? Perchè?” Percival corruccia le sopracciglia appena.

“Perché voglio-” prende un respiro, sente di nuovo il peso del sogno, del suo desiderio, “Voglio le tue dita-“ non riesce a finire, ma si accarezza le labbra, e da come cambia lo sguardo di Percival, sa che ha capito.

“Dio. Sì, certo,” poggia la fronte contro la sua e gli accarezza il labbro inferiore con il pollice.

Credence perde un battito a sentirlo, e allo stesso tempo porta la mano dietro di sé per prepararsi. Il primo dito non incontra quasi nessuna resistenza e sospira chiudendo gli occhi un momento.

“Scusami. È strano?” da come ha reagito Percival non lo è, o almeno non è una cosa brutta. Ma ha bisogno di sentirlo mentre lo dice, per crederci.

“Per niente, no. È eccitante, come lo sei tu,” sussurra e Credence geme piano, riaprendo gli occhi. Inclina il viso così il dito di Percival poggia meglio sul suo labbro, “E anche se lo fosse, te lo darei senza problemi. Voglio darti tutto quello di cui hai bisogno.”

Al che Credence aggiunge un dito dentro di sé e lecca Percival tra le sue labbra, chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi.

“Bene, di nuovo. Come quando mi lecchi tra le gambe, sai come si fa,” gli accarezza i capelli e Credence geme a pensarci e muove meglio le dita, lavorando per aprirsi. Si lecca le labbra e con loro anche il pollice di Percival che fa un suono quasi sofferente e lo spinge nella sua bocca.

Tutta l’aria abbandona i suoi polmoni. Dio, si sente come se stesse facendo il suo primo pompino, anche se non è niente del genere e non sarebbe comunque la prima volta.

Quando riapre gli occhi nota come Percival guarda prima le sue labbra, poi i suoi fianchi che, si accorge, stanno ondeggiando per accogliere meglio le sue stesse dita, che sono diventate tre, facendogli schiudere le labbra e perdere la presa su Percival, che sposta la mano dal suo viso e Credence lo segue di riflesso ad occhi chiusi.

“Dio, guardati. Sei un miracolo,” sussurra con la voce roca, facendolo rabbrividire di piacere “Vediamo se ti piace anche così.”

Credence non ha la presenza mentale per rivolgergli uno sguardo interrogativo, dati i brividi che continuano ad attraversarlo da parte a parte per come si sta toccando, così quando Percival mette prima l’indice e poi anche il medio tra le sue labbra, spingendoli appena, Credence geme e fatica a respirare per come si sente pieno e _voluto_.

“Oh sì, ti piace,” sussurra Percival, muovendo appena le dita, “Succhia. Usa la lingua.”

Credence, con le guance arrossate, il fiato corto e l’erezione che lo sporca appena, si costringe a tenere gli occhi aperti per poterlo guardare, e ubbidisce. Prende le sue dita completamente in bocca, succhiandole e sentendole tremare. Se potesse parlare ne chiederebbe ancora, ma l’unica cosa che può fare è muovere la testa suggestivamente avanti e indietro, a tempo con i suoi stessi movimenti, pregando Percival con uno sguardo implorante.

“Credence, dio…” aggiunge un terzo dito tra le sue labbra e il ragazzo gli si scioglie tra le braccia, quasi. Geme con gli occhi pieni di lacrime di piacere, sudato, caldo, pronto. Ad ogni movimento le sue stesse dita finiscono contro la sua prostata, facendolo gemere e deve concentrarsi per respirare bene perché le dita di Percival gli riempiono la bocca e si sente il mento bagnato di saliva e le guance bagnate di lacrime, di nuovo, ma questa volta ne vorrebbe solo piangere delle altre per quanto si sente bene e difatti così è, assordato dal piacere, con il profumo di Percival e del suo sesso ovunque che lo circondano come una coperta calda.

“Credence, ehi, resta con me,” la voce roca e il suo tocco sulla guancia lo riporta alla realtà, “Sei pronto, sì? Lascia che ti riempia come voi.”

È troppo e Credence sposta il viso per lasciare andare le sue dita e gemere nascosto contro il suo collo, “Sì.”

Sfila anche le dita dal proprio corpo e abbraccia Percival tramando come una foglia.

“Bravissimo, così. Spostati su di me, sì.”

Si lascia guidare, fidandosi totalmente delle sue mani.

Finisce di nuovo in un limbo appena sente l’erezione del suo amante penetrarlo. Lascia che sia lui ad avere le redini di tutto, della situazione e anche del suo corpo. Si scioglie, riuscendo a mala pena a tenersi stretto al suo corpo solido, ma via via che le spinte si fanno più profonde, Credence quasi viene sbalzato di lato, se non fosse per il braccio di Percival che lo tiene saldamente contro di sè.

“Credence,” geme il suo nome, solo per sentirlo, per avere di nuovo la conferma che sia lì.

Lui geme in risposta, parlare sembra troppo difficile, così sposta il viso dal suo collo e lo bacia, in un bacio bagnato, in cui respirano la stessa aria.

“Percy,” riesce finalmente a dire, tra una spinta e l’altra, “Non lasciare che nessuno mi tocchi mai.”

Lui lo guarda, sposta i capelli lunghi che sono ricaduti davanti ai suoi occhi e ferma quasi del tutto i propri movimenti, “Nessuno può toccarti se ci sono io.”

Credence annuisce immediatamente, con forza “Sì.”

“E anche quando io non sono con te, sei solo mio,” continua sottolineandolo con una spinta profonda che gli fa inarcare la schiena. L’attenzione di Percival viene catturata dall’arco del suo collo bianco, splendente nella notte, “Potrei comprarti qualcosa che ti faccia sentire sempre mio, anche quando non sono con te. Che ne dici di un collare?”

Credence spalanca gli occhi e geme. Sposta le mani sulle spalle di Percival, tenendosi saldamente e prende a cavalcarlo, “P-posso averlo?”

Le presa su di lui si fa più salda, “Puoi avere ogni cosa che desideri. E ti starebbe così bene, sul tuo bellissimo collo. Tutti saprebbero che sei di qualcuno, che non possono averti.”

Credence si sente di nuovo le guance bagnate di lacrime, per la terza volta quella notte.

“Solo tu,” sussurra. Si sente così pieno, pieno d’amore, pieno di Percival, pieno di vita.

Percival stringe la presa sui suoi fianchi e Credence spera che al mattino seguente ci saranno dei segni a ricordargli questo momento. Tenendosi alle sue spalle continua a prenderlo sempre più in profondità e i suoi gemiti dolci riempiono la stanza, “C-compramelo tu? Lo voglio con qualcosa di tuo, ah- e da poter indossare fuori.”

“Certo, piccolo mio,” sussurra contro il suo collo, e Credence rabbrividisce e si sente così vicino, “Come lo vorresti? Mh, nero di pelle, sottile come un girocollo ti starebbe bene. Potrei far incidere le mie iniziali all’esterno, così che si vedano poco, ma tu sapresti che ci sono. Ti piacerebbe?”

Di nuovo, Credence si ritrova a singhiozzare, annuire e muoversi sull’erezione di Percival, tutto insieme, “Sarebbe- perfetto.”

Percival sposta una mano tra di loro, e quando prende ad accarezzare il membro di Credence, il ragazzo è scosso da forti tremori di piacere.

“Così chiunque si avvicinasse a te saprebbe che sei mio,” sussurra contro il suo collo, mordendolo appena dove poggerebbe il collare, “Mio e solo mio.”

Credence viene travolto dall’orgasmo, così forte che Percival deve tenerlo fermo contro di sé mentre è scosso dai tremiti e continua a stringere e flettere i muscoli attorno alla sua erezione, facendolo venire poco dopo. Credence gli rimane accoccolato contro, a riprendere fiato mentre il calore dentro di sé lo fa tremare.

Quando si riprendono, Percival lo fa alzare delicatamente e lo adagia sotto le coperte sfatte, “Torno subito.” Lo bacia sul sopracciglio e Credence lo sente allontanarsi, probabilmente per andare in bagno a pulirsi e prendere qualcosa per lui. Sorride: avrebbe potuto usare la magia e non alzarsi nemmeno, ma Percival ama prendersi cura di lui e mostrarglielo.

Un attimo dopo infatti sente le sue braccia che lo aiutano a girarsi e un asciugamano bagnato che lo pulisce delicatamente, e poi un altro bacio, leggero sulle sue labbra.

“Ti amo.” Sussurra Credence, ma Percival si è già allontanato.

 

 

Non l’avrebbe mai detto, ma il collare lo aiuta tanto a dormire.

Non quello di pelle che indossa di giorno, soprattutto per uscire di casa, –ma spesso anche solo per averlo addosso quando Percival non è con lui, per ricordargli che invece _c’è_ ,- ma quello per la notte.

Percival aveva pensato a tutto e gliene ha presi due: uno più resistente, che si fa ben sentire quando indossato e non passa inosservato –Credence lo ama, adora sentirne il peso e dover prestare attenzione quando volta il capo di scatto,- e un altro molto più… dolce. È il termine più adatto con cui Credence lo descriverebbe.

Il secondo collare non è di pelle come il primo, ma di stoffa e cotone. È leggermente più alto di quello da giorno, ma più leggero, più soffice. Sembra di avere sempre addosso le labbra di Percival che lo baciano delicatamente.

Se quello di pelle è nero e senza fronzoli, questo è l’opposto. Sui toni del bianco e dell’azzurro confetto, delicato come i tessuti di cui è rifinito: seta e raso. Il cinturino è di cotone, soffice come una carezza, e c’è un piccolo fiocchetto azzurro al centro e anche la chiusura è discreta.

Quando Percival glielo aveva regalato, Credence era stato un po’ scettico: perché un altro collare, quando il primo che aveva era così perfetto?

“Toccalo,” aveva detto Percival sorridendo e Credence aveva ubbidito, quasi intimorito da quella delicatezza azzurra.

“È morbido,” aveva sussurrato, facendoselo scorrere tra le mani, “Ed è bellissimo. Ma Percy, io credo di… Aver bisogno dell’altro.”

Percival aveva sorriso delle sue guance rosse e gli aveva fatto alzare il viso con un dito sotto al mento, “Lo so, quello è tuo, e puoi continuare a indossarlo ogni volta che vuoi. Ti ho preso questo perché è molto più delicato. Hai mai pensato di dormire con il mio collare addosso?”

Credence aveva spalancato gli occhi, “N-no, mai.” Aveva deglutito, “Pensi che potrebbe aiutarmi?”

“Possiamo provare e scoprirlo insieme,” aveva sorriso, “Dici sempre che hai paura che io me ne vada. Non lo farei mai, e so che lo sai, ma so anche che la paura non è razionale. Forse il tuo corpo e la tua mente sarebbero più tranquilli percependo anche il collare. Oh, e te lo lascerei più largo del solito, così potresti muoverti e girarti anche nel sonno senza problemi.”

Credence l’aveva guardato con il collare ancora in mano, stretto al petto e si era nascosto tra le sue braccia, con il cuore in gola, “Grazie. Pensi sempre a me, io… È così bello.”

“Sono felice che ti piaccia, Credence,” aveva sorriso tra i suoi capelli.

Lui aveva scosso la testa, “No, intendo, tu lo sei, che pensi a me. Mi fa sentire bene.”

Percival l’aveva stretto forte.

 

E il collare aiuta davvero.

È soltanto un pezzo di stoffa, non è magico, quindi Credence ha ancora gli incubi e succede che si svegli ancora sudato e con il fiato corto. Ma non è più violento come prima, non urla quasi più, nonostante la paura e i ricordi siano sempre in agguato.

La prima notte che l’aveva indossato per dormire si era sfilato la maglietta ed era rimasto solo in boxer, così da accentuare la sensazione del collare sulla propria pelle.

Percival glielo aveva messo alla luce calda della lampada, in piedi di fianco al letto.

“Ecco fatto,” gli aveva lasciato un bacio proprio sotto il bordo del collare, “Come lo senti?”

Credence si era voltato con le guance leggermente arrossate e aveva provato a muovere il collo, voltandosi da parte a parte.

“Mi piace,” con un piccolo sorriso, “Sì, posso provare a tenerlo stanotte. È delicato.”

Percival aveva preso il suo polso tra le mani, baciandolo, “Come te.”

E quella notte si era svegliato solo un paio di volte, sudato e tremante, ma era riuscito da solo a capire che era un sogno, e non appena aveva aperto gli occhi nel buio, la sua mano era corsa al collare: era lì, era reale, era sveglio.

 “Credence?” Percival era stato pronto, come sempre. Anzi, il suo tono non era per niente addormentato, come se fosse stato già sveglio da un po’.

Credence aveva preso la sua mano nella sua e se l’era portata al collo, per sentirne il calore oltre la stoffa, “Sto bene,” aveva baciato la sua mano, “Davvero,” aveva spostato la sua mano sul proprio petto, per fargli sentire il battitto accellerato, ma non impazzito, del suo cuore, “Sto bene. Tranquillo.”

Percival aveva sospirato di sollievo ed era rimasto sveglio con la mano sul suo cuore, fin quando Credence si era riaddormentato.

Nei suoi incubi, non ha mai il collare né tanto meno l’affetto di Percival, e discernere la realtà dalla finzione comincia a diventare più semplice.

 

Una notte, tempo dopo, Credence viene svegliato da gemiti disperati. Non sono i suoi.

Disorientato, riesce a rendersi conto che è Percival. Gli ci vuole un momento per riconoscerlo, perché suona così vulnerabile e spaventato, così insolito.

Appena si riprende si volta verso il compagno e nel buio cerca il suo viso con la punta delle dita, “Percy,” sussurra più dolcemente che riesce, “Va tutto bene. Non ti preoccupare, sei qui.”

Credence lo abbraccia come meglio riesce, cercando di dirgli ciò che di solito lo fa stare meglio dopo un incubo, cerca di imitare il tono e i movimenti di Percival quando lo consola. Prende il suo viso tra le mani e se lo poggia contro al petto nudo. Lo tiene stretto quando Percival ha uno spasmo e geme, svegliandosi finalmente.

“ _L-lumos!”_ la luce che sfocia dalla mano di Percival è fioca, debole e tremante. Ha uno sguardo spaventato, disorientato, che scorre frenetico su ogni angolo della stanza, andando finalmente a posarsi su Credence.

“Ehi. Come ti senti?” tenta lui, ancora abbracciato a lui, “Stavi avendo un incubo?”

Percival deglutisce, si passa una mano sul viso e poi si lascia cullare contro al suo petto, lo accarezza, “È tutto okay, era solo un sogno.”

È strano essere quello che lo dice, invece di quello che se lo sente dire.

“Scusami. Ti ho svegliato?” ha la voce roca e flebile, mentre cerca di ricomporsi in fretta, passandosi di nuovo le mani sul viso e cercando di mettersi dritto a sedere, ma Credence non scioglie l’abbraccio.

“Non preoccuparti, ho il sonno leggero,” cerca di scherzare per farlo sorridere, “Cosa stavi sognando?”

“Non ne voglio parlare.” Smette di muoversi e fugge il suo sguardo.

“Percival.”

“Era solo un sogno-”

“ _Percy.”_

Sospira pesantemente, “Grinderwald. Il solito,” fa un gesto sbrigativo con la mano e a Credence si gela il sangue nelle vene.

“Il solito?” sottovoce quasi, e riesce a vedere Percival che si dà mentalmente dell’idiota.

“Sì, sai… Ogni tanto mi succede. Ma non è niente, insomma poi mi sveglio e finisce,” cerca di sorridere rassicuranete, ma nessuno dei due ci casca. Credence lo guarda, allibito, e gli sembra di riuscire a vederlo soltanto adesso per com’è davvero: stanco, distrutto, con lo sguardo rassegnato, le mani solitamente forti e sicure ora strette protettivamente le une nelle altre contro il proprio petto, lo sguardo basso, la voce flebile: “Sono solo sogni.”

“Non sono solo sogni, Percy. Perché non me l’hai mai detto?” scatta, con una forza che non riconosce come propria, “Perché non hai mai lasciato che ti aiutassi?”

“Perché sto bene, non devi aiutarmi, hai già i tuoi di incubi e abbastanza problemi senza aggiungere i miei stupidi sogni-“

“Smettila!” scatta di nuovo, spaventando entrambi, “Che diavolo stai dicendo? Non sono un bambino, Percival, non sono nemmeno un idiota. E ti amo. Te lo sei dimenticato, per caso?”

Lui lo fissa, con uno sguardo a metà tra il distrutto e lo spaventato, e questa volta gli crolla addosso.

Finisce con le mani ancora strette contro il proprio petto, il viso nascosto sulla spalla di Credence, che lo tiene contro di sé, accarezzandogli la schiena.

“Ti amo, stupido, non devi fare tutto da solo,” sussurra tra i suoi capelli mentre Percival chiude gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi su Credence, sul suo petto nudo, sul suo profumo, sulle sue gambe lunghe strette attorno alle proprie, “Da quanto fai questi sogni? Quanto spesso? Non mentirmi.”

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, “Da quando mi hanno trovato.”

Quindi da sempre. Credence trema e lo tiene il più saldamente possibile contro di sé, “Avresti dovuto dirmelo. Hai passato tutte queste notti da solo, quindi? O peggio, con me che urlavo e mi lamentavo e non ti aiutavo.”

“Ti lamentavi perché stavi rivivendo una cosa orrenda-“

“E tu no, invece?” ribatte immediatamente. La sua stessa veemenza lo sorprende, “Tutto questo tempo… Percy.”

Credence riesce facilmente a prendergli il viso tra le mani, non trova alcuna resistenza. “Quanto spesso li fai questi sogni? Ogni notte?”

Questa volta nota come Percival eviti accuratamente il suo sguardo, e dopo un sospiro profondo confessa, “Più volte ogni notte. Quasi sempre quando chiudo gli occhi.”

Credence non riesce a rispondere, sorpreso, sconvolto.

“Ma non devi preoccuparti-“

Lo ignora, e collega tutti i pezzi del puzzle. Ha sempre pensato che fosse strano che Percival aspettasse sempre che fosse lui ad addormentarsi per primo, nonostante fosse stremato allo stesso modo. E soprattutto, ha sempre trovato strano come Percival sembrasse sempre già completamente sveglio ogni volta che Credence si svegliava nel cuore della notte, e fosse addirittura lui a svegliarlo dagli incubi, non il contrario. Come se Percival non dormisse mai.

“Esattamente quanto dormi in una notte?” sussurra.

“Poco.”

“Poco quanto?”

“Forse…tre ore. A volte quattro.”

“Ogni volta che mi sveglio, tu sei già sveglio, e quelle poche volte in cui dormi, fai questi incubi.” Non è una domanda.

“Sì.” Conferma comunque, “Non riesco a dimenticarlo e continuo a riviverlo. Non potevo dirtelo.”

“Potevi. Dovevi. Sono qui per te esattamente come tu sei qui per me,” insiste Credence, meno severo ora, più dolce, per fargli capire che lo dice davvero, “Credimi. Ti prego svegliami e parlami la prossima volta. E quella dopo e quella dopo ancora.”

Finalmente Percival alza lo sguardo su di lui ed è stanco, così stanco che non può che annuire in silenzio.

“Grazie.” Sussurra Credence.

“Va meglio, comunque,” aggiunge Percival dopo un po’, “Da quando ci sei tu va meglio. Prima semplicemente non dormivo. Stavo impazzendo,” ride amaro, “Ti ricordi come stavo quando sei arrivato da me?”

L’immagine di Percival distrutto, sfatto, con le guance scavate, che a mala pena si alzava dal letto ed era sempre sotto l’effetto di qualche pozione o bevanda stordenti, gli ritorna subito alla mente.

“Pensavo fosse per quello che avevi passato…”

“Lo era, certo. Era quello che non mi faceva riposare. Mai.” Lo guarda, “Poi sei arrivato tu e tutto è migliorato. Riuscivo a chiudere gli occhi e respirare senza essere convinto di stare per morire. Riuscivo a distinguere la relatà dalla finzione e dal passato. Riuscivo di nuovo a stare al buio e a dormire per qualche ora. Prima per una mezzora, poi un’altra mezzora dopo qualche altra ora di veglia, e man mano è andato migliorando sempre più,” gli accarezza il viso con la punta delle dita, “Sto ancora male, ma tu mi stai guarendo. È solo molto lento.”

Credence lo bacia con il cuore gonfio d’amore e rispetto, e gli occhi che pizzicano per le lacrime che non lascia cadere.

Quando si sono calmati abbastanza si sistemano sdraiati su un fianco, uno di fronte all’altro. Credence tiene la sua mano nella propria e gli sussurra che sono lì insieme e che niente più potrà far loro del male.

Veglia su Percival fino alla mattina dopo.

 

-

 

Ci sono notti in cui Percival lo sveglia con un sussurro tremante e appena Credence risponde “Sono qui,” l’uomo gli si avvolge contro stringendolo forte, ovunque, toccandolo dappertutto per accertarsi che sia davvero lì.

Credence ha sempre notato la sua tendenza ad essere molto fisico, ma l’aveva imputata alla propria mancanza di esperienza nel campo dell’affettività, pensando che l’atteggiamento di Percival fosse normale.

Ora si rende davvero conto di quanto spesso Percival lo tocchi, in ogni momento: gli abbracci ogni volta che uno dei due esce di casa, anche solo per pochi minuti; la mano di Percival sempre sul suo ginocchio, sulla sua spalla, sul suo gomito, o sulla sua schiena quando camminano insieme; il modo in cui Credence si sente accarezzare mentre sta leggendo un libro e Percival dal nulla gli mette una mano sulla spalla, ferma lì, per poi toglierla pochi minuti dopo. Non sono carezze, sono gesti per assicurarsi che tutto sia vero, che non stia impazzendo.

Così ora quando uno di loro due si sveglia nella notte, Credence sa che deve farsi sentire, per farlo stare bene. Adesso sa che Percival ha bisogno di sentire la sua presenza, che sia tramite una mano sul petto, una mano sul viso, o le gambe di Credence intrecciate alle sue. Adesso Credence sa che Percival ama prenderlo tra le braccia e raccoglierlo contro il proprio petto; e sa come tranquillizzarlo, come riportarlo da lui anche nel buio della notte.

“Sono qui,” sussurra di nuovo, con una mano sul suo viso e la fronte contro la sua, “Sono qui.”

“Credence.”

Ha notato anche questo, quanto spesso Percival ripeta il suo nome, anche quando non ha niente da aggiungere dopo.

“Sì. Sono qui, Percy.”

Si riaddormentano con i corpi intrecciati l’uno con l’altro, così che di lì a poche ore si sveglieranno perché uno si sposterà con tutto il peso sulla mano dell’altro, o perché Credence tirerà per sbaglio una gomitata nelle costole di Percival, e quando succederà entrambi benediranno il fastidio di essere svegliati dal corpo vivo del proprio amante, invece che da un ricordo nero.

 

-

 

E’ passato quasi un anno da quando vivono insieme.

Una notte relativamente tranquilla, Credence si sveglia a suon di baci.

Si sente il viso inondato da carezze leggere, percepisce le labbra di Percival ovunque e pensa che sia così che una coppia normale si sveglia ogni giorno. Non ha nemmeno alcun ricordo di un incubo, si sente in pace.

Poi si accorge di come Percival si stia muovendo contro di lui, quasi… _struciandosi_ contro di lui, e Credence sente tutto il proprio sangue scendere di colpo, quando sente la sua erezione dura premergli contro la coscia.

“P-Percy?”

In un attimo Percival è sopra di lui, intrappolandolo sotto il proprio corpo forte, e Credence si sente mancare il respiro per la bellissima sensazione di averlo così vicino e tutto per sé.

“Credence.” Di nuovo, il suo nome sussurrato con voce roca senza motivo se non quello di assicurarsi della sua presenza.

“Ci sono, va tutto bene. Vuoi-?” Non sa cosa chiedere ma sa cosa vorrebbe dargli: ogni cosa e tutto se stesso. Così infila le mani sotto la maglia del suo pigiama e gliela sfila di fretta. Percival geme quando si siede sopra di lui per togliersela e le loro erezioni sfregano l’una contro l’altra. Si sposta per prendere la bacchetta dal comodino e con un incantesimo mormorato velocemente il resto dei loro vestiti è scomparso e sono nudi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Rimette la bacchetta a posto senza badare a dove finisce, e prende il vasetto di lubrificante. Quando Credence lo vede si sente girare la testa.

“Ehi,” sussurra prendendogli il viso tra le mani, per avere la sua attenzione un momento, “Stai bene?”

Percival ha lo sguardo allucinato, quasi.

“Ho bisogno di sentirti,” mormora.

Credence in risposta lo bacia con passione e porta una mano tra di loro ad accarezzarlo, strappandogli subito dei gemiti. È già completamente duro e appena bagnato, Credence sente l’acquolina in bocca.

“Scopami,” sussurra sulle sue labbra, e Percival ringhia quasi.

Credence smette di accarezzarlo, e in cambio apre le gambe piegando le ginocchia e puntando i talloni sul letto, donandosi totalmente a lui, come fossero su un altare e lui stesse offrendo il proprio corpo al Dio.

Percival si muove con impazienza, e lo stesso fa con Credence, lo prepara velocemente, lui solitamente così attento, paziente e cauto, ora non può aspettare e Credence non si è mai sentito così tanto voluto, così indispensabile, e quasi si commuove.

“Va bene così, sono pronto,” sussurra mentendo, ma lo vuole sentire, vuole anche il dolore.

Nonostante la poca lucidità, Percival lo guarda, “Sicuro?”

Annuisce, piega le ginocchia contro il proprio petto, e gli rivolge uno sguardo implorante, “Anche io ho bisogno di sentirti.”

Non se lo fa ripetere di nuovo. Una mano va alla sua caviglia, tenendolo fermo, e l’altra alla propria erezione, per sistemarsi contro di lui.

Si spinge nel suo corpo con poche spinte ben assesatate, che fanno sudare di piacere entrambi. Credence geme anche di fastidio, se lo aspettava, non è stato preparato com’è abituato, ma si sorprende ad adorare questo dolore. Di nuovo, è la conferma che entrambi sono vivi, che stanno facendo qualcosa insieme, donandosi l’uno all’altro allo stesso modo. Lo adora, tanto che sente chiudersi gli occhi e non ha la forza di tenere le mani su Percival, le lascia ricadere sopra la propria testa, sul cuscino.

“Dio, guardati. Sei incredibile,” sussurra lui, “Meraviglioso. Prezioso. Un tesoro.”

Credence si sente il viso scottare e non controlla i piccoli gemiti che continuano a scappare dalla sua gola, a intervalli regolari.

“Mi ha svegliato un sogno che stavo facendo. C’eri tu,” Percival si abbassa su di lui, tra le sue gambe aperte. Lo bacia sulla caviglia e anche questo gli strappa un gemito, “Eri sopra di me, stavamo facendo l’amore. Mi stavi cavalcando così bene, lo prendevi tutto,” Credence rabbrividisce gemendo forte, sentendosi arrossire, “Eri una meraviglia. Con il mio collare nero stretto attorno al collo,” porta una mano proprio lì, mettendola sopra al collare soffice e stringendo appena, senza togliergli tutto l’ossigeno, ma facendosi sentire. Credence vorrebbe rispondere, dire qualcosa, guardarlo, _ringraziarlo_ , ma è perso nelle sensazioni, e riesce solo ad inarcare il collo, affondando il viso nel cuscino, con le labbra socchiuse. E poi ha un’idea, non sa bene come riesce a pensare nella nebbia del momento, tra i gemiti e il suono delle spinte di Percival, ma apre gli occhi e mormora, “ _Accio bacchetta!_ ”

“Crendece?” Percival ferma i propri movimenti, guardandolo senza capire, “Cos-“

“Non fermarti,” quasi ringhia, non riconoscendo la propria voce, e appena la bacchetta di Percival è nella sua mano la punta contro il proprio collare e geme “ _E-Evanesco_ \- ah!”

La mano di Percival attorno al suo collo senza più alcuna barriera lo fa inarcare e distrattamente realizza di essere molto vicino all’orgasmo ed essersi già sporcato la pancia.

Percival lo guarda sconvolto, “Cristo santo.”

Credence riderebbe di gioia se non fosse così irrimediabilmente eccitato. Lascia cadere la bacchetta senza curarsi di dove finisce e porta la mano su quella di Percival per fargli capire che può stringere. Lui afferra al volo e subito riprende a muoversi nel suo corpo stretto e bollente. Allo stesso tempo stringe la presa sul suo collo, quel che basta per togliergli l’aria. Quando Percival vede la propria mano attorno al suo bel collo bianco, delicato, ancora segnato dai morsi e dai succhiotti che gli ha lasciato il giorno prima, si sente invadere da una sensazione di potere e possessività che gli dà alla testa.

Credence dal canto suo si perde. Nel buio, nel calore, in Percival.

Quando torna in sé, pochi secondo dopo -che sembrano ore,- si sente la pancia bagnata, la testa che gira, i suoni gli arrivano ovattati. Si rende conto di essere venuto e di stare gemendo continuamente. Vede Percival che lo guarda come mai prima, sembra eccitato oltre misura, orgoglioso, affamato e ammirato tutto insieme. Nessuno dei due riesce a dire una parola.

Percival gli prende entrambe le caviglie nelle mani, cambia l’inclinazione delle spinte e con forza si spinge dentro di lui, più volte, deciso. Viene stringendo gli occhi, con un’espressione beata sul viso.

Entrambi gemono ancora per qualche momento dopo che Percival si sfila da lui e si lascia ricadere pesantemente al suo fianco.

Subito si cercano e subito si trovano.

Nel silenzio rilassato post-orgasmo, Percival mormora, “Non riesco a credere che hai rubato la mia bacchetta per far sparire il collare.”

Credence ride, ancora con la testa tra le nuvole, “L’ho presa in prestito, dato che la mia ci avrebbe messo decisamente troppo ad arrivare.”

“Vero, era _così_ lontana, addirittura in salotto!” lo prende in giro e Credence ride di gusto con la mente libera da ogni preoccupazione e il cuore pieno.

“Voglio sapere i dettagli del sogno che hai fatto,” sussurra prima di sbadigliare sonoramente.

“Domani, bell’addormentato.”

“È notte, è normale avere sonno,” con un broncio adorabile che Percival caccia via a suon di baci.

“Dormi, allora,” sussurra sorridendo ancora, coprendo entrambi con le lenzuola, “Avrò tutto il tempo domani per raccontarti anche i dettagli più bollenti. Buonanotte, Credence.”

Lo sente sistemarsi meglio al suo fianco con il viso sulla sua spalla, “Buonanotte, Mr. Graves.”

**Author's Note:**

> tag urself i’m credence ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
